Pickaxe Aliens
Pickaxe Aliens are minions of Vulkanus. They use pickaxes for weapons, hence their name. Appearance They are humanoid aliens which have only been seen wearing red and black suits, with grey goggles with straight yellow lenses and a belt. History Alien Force The Pickaxe Aliens first appear in Kevin's Big Score, where Kevin meets them to make a deal with Vulkanus for a Grandpa Max hologram device, but Vulkanus instead double-crossed Kevin and makes him absorb a piece of Taydenite, where he was transformed into a Taydenite monster. The Pickaxe Aliens began gathering pieces of Taydenite from Kevin's back. Ben and Gwen arrive to save Kevin. Gwen fought the Pickaxe Aliens while Ben was fighting Vulkanus as Big Chill. They manage to defeat the aliens and Vulkanus, where he was throwing small pieces of Taydenite in the air in joy. The Pickaxe Aliens reappear in Inferno, where Vulkanus is attempting to increase Earth's temperature by planting a giant bomb inside the Earth's core. While Gwen and Kevin were busy fighting the Pickaxe Aliens, Ben defeated Vulkanus and was able to destroy the bomb before it could explode. In Con of Rath, when the group were trying to get some pieces of Taydenite to fuel their ship in order to deliver the Tiffin, Vulkanus and the Pickaxe Aliens showed up after Gwen remarked that whenever there was Taydenite, Vulkanus would be there. Vulkanus insulted Rath, and then a short fight ensued, but Gwen and Kevin were able to convince Rath to go with them. Ultimate Alien They return in Hit 'Em Where They Live, where Vulkanus brings out his biggest army of them to fight Ben (as Big Chill), who was looking for his mother when she was kidnapped by Zombozo, Charmcaster and Vulkanus. Since Gwen was fighting Zombozo, and Kevin was fighting Charmcaster, Big Chill was alone to fight them. When Big Chill realized there were too many to fight, he became Ultimate Big Chill and froze the aliens and Vulkanus in ice, after which Vulkanus surrendered. Omniverse In The More Things Change: Part 2, a Pickaxe Alien was seen in Undertown. In Special Delivery, during the auctioning of the Dwarf Star, a Pickaxe Alien can be seen behind Fistrick. In Rad, a Pickaxe Alien can be seen in the background of the Undertown bar where Rook and Diamondhead were waiting for Rad. In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, a Pickaxe Alien helped Psyphon get the Anihilaarg. In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, three of them helped Vulkanus get the Element X from Sheelane's ship. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Kevin's Big Score'' (first appearance) *''Inferno'' *''Con of Rath'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (first re-appearance) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Special Delivery (cameo) *Rad'' (cameo) *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''Cough It Up'' (cameo) *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' *''Fight at the Museum ''(cameo) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Cosmic Destruction Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game) The Pickaxe Aliens make their first video game appearance in Ben 10: Alien Force (Video Game), where they are still working for Vulkanus and try to make sure Ben and his team do not steal a water-conditioning system for Gorvan. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction They make another video game appearance in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, where they are still working for Vulkanus and fight Ben in the Catacombs. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Armies Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Undertown Residents Category:Minor Characters Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Unknown Name Species Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters